


Bubbles, Toys, and Daddy's Favorite Game

by BabyBoyBolide



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adopted Children, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Child Abuse, Community: toddlercon, Father/Son Incest, Fingerfucking, Grooming, Incest, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Parent/Child Incest, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide
Summary: Max is promised his favorite toy during bath time. David forgot about it, but Maximilian had fun regardless.





	Bubbles, Toys, and Daddy's Favorite Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProblematicButGay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicButGay/gifts), [rin_ramen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin_ramen/gifts).



> This was a commission! I loved doing this! It was fun. Feel free to hit up my tumblr @camproblematic or my Discord (you can ask for it in the comments)! Friendly reminder: I don't want pro-contact pedophiles or pro-contact MAPs touching my shit. :) You know who you are.

David shifted on the couch as he glanced down to the floor. Maximilian, his son, was playing with a purple stuffed dinosaur that he got him for Christmas last year, Mr. Honeynuts -a bear he’d had from the moment he adopted him- and a firetruck.

 

Apparently, the dragon had set fire to the table and the firetruck was putting it out.

 

He noted that he would need to teach Max the difference between dinosaurs and dragons as he sat up. The hardwood floor was cold under his toes. David put his book on the coffee table off to the side. It had been moved for Max to play on the floor. Briefly, the thought that he might opt to sell the table for more living space, before focusing on Max.

 

“Maxi-beeear,” David cooed, “it's time to clean up, Care Bear. You need a bath tonight.”

 

“Noooo!”

 

David snickered, “Yeeees, Baby Bear! We don't allow dirty dogs in our house, do we?”

 

“No,” Max muttered with a pout, his arms crossing. The boy curled in on himself with a hard glare to the floor. He was prepared to throw a temper tantrum. “I don't wanna bath!”

 

Then there was a hint of tension in the air. It came mostly from David, who worried about why his son doesn't want to take his bath. Max used to love baths. He thinks it is because of him and guilt weighs on his chest as he bends down and places a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Why don't you want a bath?”

 

“I wanna play some more!” the toddler blurts with his fists at his sides.

 

“Oh,” David says. Relief floods him and he tries not to burst into laughter at his own foolishness. Maximilian loved their playtimes, surely. “Well,” he says as he bends down and picks up Max’s favorite toy- a rubber duck painted like a panda- and waves it in front of the boy’s face, “We can have playtime in the bath today, then! Maybe you can even have your favorite toy tonight.” Pride swells in his chest at Maximilian’s expression.

 

Max’s eyes twinkled as he perked up at the offer of his favorite toy. A silicone phallus. There were ridges inside and it felt pleasurable to the touch. It took him a while before he nodded excitedly. “Okay!” He loved playing with his dad, and being given permission to have play time in the bath happened once every blue moon. David was a man who tried to help save the planet. That meant that baths were short and sweet, with little water used.

 

It didn’t take long for Max to clean up his toys and ask his dad what kind of bubble bath they would be using that night. David had a fondness for strawberry scents, so it was no surprise when he chose strawberry and cream for their bath. The air was sweet when the cap flipped open and a bubble slipped out from the tiny nozzle and hung in the chilled atmosphere of the restroom.

 

With a squeal, Max leapt up into the air as he attempted to pop the bubble by clapping his hands around it. The bubble was too fast for him and soon raised high above his head, where he was unable to reach. David snickered and stood, blowing the bubble down toward Max. Without thought, the toddler clamped his mouth down around it and it bursted in his mouth. His face cinched in disgust and both hands came up to his mouth and covered it. The taste was sour and unpleasant on his tongue.

 

David chuckled lowly and ruffled his son’s curls before crouching down and kissing the top of his head. “Alright, Little Love. Off with the clothes. It’s time for a bath!” he chirpped out. He pat Max’s shoulder before sitting on the edge of the tub and turning on the water. Some of his favorite soap solution was poured in as the water began to fill for their bathtime.

 

Once the bathtub was full, the water warm, the soap barely floated above the surface, and he grabbed Max’s toys, David slipped into the tub with a content sigh. He bent down and picked up his child, placing him on his feet in the water. The warm water went halfway up his calves and engulfed his little body as he sat between his father’s legs. Warm, freckled hands snaked up his thighs.

 

Around them, a heat settled in the air. It was relaxing and cozy. Maximilian had grown adjusted to the scent of the bubble bath solution and the faint smell of pine and mint that seemed to follow David everywhere. He’d also grown accustomed to the feeling of fingers running down his tight little slit.

 

A smile settled on David’s features as he slipped two fingers into the boy’s cunt. Maximilian grunted quietly and his breath hitched. He exhaled and closed his eyes as he squeezed his duck in his hands. The toy released a hushed squeak that made the boy giggle before he pushed it under the water and loosened his grip so it would fill with water. He squeezed it tightly and arched his back when cold fingers pressed against his g-spot and made him mewl; his lungs suddenly filled with air and knees drew in slightly.

 

“You’re such a good little boy, Max.” David purred as he leaned down and nipped at the toddler’s neck, “Such a precious little gem.” his voice was gruff and raspy as he felt himself getting hard between the boy’s asscheeks.

 

Max spread his legs for his daddy as he leaned back against David’s chest. A large thumb began circling his clit and made his knees draw in as he ground down against the hand pleasuring him as he panted. “Do you want me to- to do the- the thing?” he asked in a whisper.

 

David nodded and reached his free hand down. Two fingers curled into the boy’s g-spot as he gently grasped a tanned hand in his own and brought it to his twitching cock. Soap bubbles lined a ring around his shaft as Max pumped it gently. His fingers were small and couldn’t wrap around the entire thing. It was girthy, despite the average size. He wrapped his hand around his son’s with a groan, making him speed up a little bit. David hated wasting time in the bath. As much as he loved playing with the boy, he knew the water would get cold soon. A whimper left him as his thumb twirled around Maximilian’s little cock and his fingers rubbed against the boy’s cervix.

 

That was all it took to drive the boy over the edge. His back arched and toes curled.. Both of his legs drew in and David could feel Max’s heart beating fast as he shook slightly. The orgasm that washed over Maximilian wasn’t as intense as he had hoped, but it was still enough. He closed his eyes and licked his lips as his thumb pushed over Max’s and he made it rub over his tip.

 

When he came, it was calm and washed over him like a relaxing wave. A blissful sensation filled his head and made David groan quietly as his cum ran down Max’s hand and dripped past the bubbled and into the water. He withdrew his fingers from Max and smirked; they were textured and pruned from the water and fluids. He brought them to his lips and licked them clean  before reaching a hand down and ruffling ebony curls. “I love you lots, Baby Bear.”

 

Max immediately beamed. He smiled and wrapped both arms around David, semen be damned. “I love you, too! But Daddy,” he said in a questioning tone, “did you forget about my favorite toy?” His father frowned slightly and scrunched his nose.

 

“Aw, shoot. I did. I’m sorry, Care Bear.” his tone was sweet, yet disheartened. He hadn’t meant to lie to Max.

 

A sweet giggle filled David’s ears and he immediately perked up. “That’s okay, Daddy! Maybe Next time!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Maybe someone can commission another chapter, or I'll continue it myself if I ever feel the urge. Hahah. Thanks to Rawm and M for the comm! It means a lot!


End file.
